


Love Me 'Till The End

by VoidedLegends



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Actually he's still gonna be a huge dick, Bad boy gone soft, Bloodlust, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Submissive! Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidedLegends/pseuds/VoidedLegends
Summary: It had been two years since it happened.Since Klaus Mikaelson had been marked by the huntress— Rayna Cruz.Somehow, just somehow, she managed to get her hands on one of the daggers. The same ones he’d use to keep his siblings in check. If she couldn't kill him, then she would make sure he’d be daggered. For all eternity.





	Love Me 'Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be one of my first fics, and I'd highly appreciate any constructive criticism! I figured I'd whip something up like a oneshot, but I already want to do a series, ffs.

[Wednesday, 6:30 AM]  
Mystic falls mountains.  
———————————

It had been two years since it happened.  
Since Klaus Mikaelson had been marked by the huntress— Rayna Cruz.  
Somehow, just somehow, she managed to get her hands on one of the daggers. The same ones he’d use to keep his siblings in check. If she couldn't kill him, then she would make sure he’d be daggered. For all eternity. 

“I said I love you.”  
Klaus managed to say, practically mumbling under his breath. It was better than nothing. Last time, he couldn’t even look at him, let alone utter the word “love”.

Stefan goes from gazing at the lake below them to Klaus, staring into his eyes. Searching for any hint or clue that this was all some big joke. As much as he really does love him, he’d rather not fall for what could be a trap. He stays silent for about five seconds, debating on whether he should laugh it off or not. 

Niklaus wanted to scream in anger.  
He felt insulted. Stefan’s silence was more less than favorable. He expected him to say it back, or at least acknowledge it. Klaus held his hands and arms in the air and made a gesture with his body that could be read as none other than: ‘Well?!”

‘Oh shit,’ Stefan thought to himself, realizing that he wasn’t joking around. His features were tinted with a dark shade of crimson, showing his blush. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture.  
“Listen, Klaus—”

Before he can finish he's pulled into a hot, steamy kiss. His gaze is locked onto him completely now, feeling him move his hands around his neck; eyes slowly closing. His hands would lay upon his waist, pulling Klaus’s body toward him as if he were a magnet, feeling his body heat radiate into his. 

Klaus never felt more alive. It seemed as if time had stopped moving and it was just two of them alone in the world for that very moment. 

Just like it was in the old days.  
Klaus and Stefan.  
Stefan and Klaus.

And for once in a very long time, he was.. happy.


End file.
